The adventures of Overwatch and The Teufort Nine
by DatDankGuy
Summary: After Talon made a time traveling machine that send the Overwatch agents to an unknown place in 1972 they are forced to work with The Teufort Nine to find a way back home. Will they find a way back home or get stuck in 1972?
1. Introduction

This is actually my first fanfiction so I would like to read your opinions or mistakes I made XD. Anyways leave some ideas you want in this story in the reviews and ill see you guys in the 1st Chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: The Time Machine

The Time Machine

Overwatch HQ

"So why are we here?" Said Tracer looking at Soldier: 76 and the rest of the Overwatch agents. "We just got intel on what Talon is planning to do" Said Soldier: 76 while showing the heroes blueprints of a time machine, "Talon is planning on building a time machine to go back to the past and find a mineral called _Australium"_ "What is australium?" Asked Mercy. "Athena did research on it, but she found nothing" Said Soldier:76 "This "australium" might be dangerous, It's better to stop Talon from getting this unknown mineral" Phara said. "I agree with Phara" Reinhardt said. Everyone in the room agreed. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Outside Overwatch HQ

While the Heroes were talking about the time machine, Roadhog and Junkrat were eavesdropping they're conversation. "You heard that Roadie?" Said Junkrat while looking at Roadhog. Roadhog just nodded. "Who knows what this mineral is capable of, maybe it's worth a lot!" Junkrat said excitedly. "Come on Roadie lets follow those heroes!" The two criminals left and secretly followed the Overwatch agents.

Talon's base

The heroes arrived at Talon's base and were looking for a way to destroy the machine without being noticed. "Maybe I could sneak in and place a teleporter" Symmetra whispered "But what if someone noticed it and destroyed it? They would know we are here!" Tracer responded. "Boo!" Sombra appeared out of nowhere and surprised the Overwatch agents, "I found intruders Reap!" Sombra told Reaper, the agents were noticed and multiple Talon agents were soon coming. Overwatch and Talon started fighting each other, but then Roadhog and Junkrat joined the fight. "We are here for the time machine!" Yelled Junkrat. Chaos spread around the base while the heroes had to fight the criminals and Talon. Overwatch got rid of the Talon agents, but then Junkrat shot multiple grenades, which hit the Heroes but also the time machine. "Uh oh" Junkrat said while he was running when he saw the smoke coming out of the machine. Suddenly a bright light appeared. "What's going on!" Tracer asked, but they were all sucked by a portal that suddenly appeared in the machine.


	3. Chapter 2: A night in 2fort

A night in 2fort

The RED team quickly gathered in their meeting room to discuss a plan to take the intelligence back from the BLU team. It was the 2nd time in this week BLU took their intelligence. Scout: "So what's the plan?". Engineer showed the team blueprints of the BLU base. Spy: "Gentlemen, listen up!, Soldier, Heavy and Medic will go through the entrance and destroy their sentries. Engie, Demoman and Sniper will kill any BLU mercs that are coming from the respawn room and hold them. Me, Scout and Pyro will go to the intel room and get the intelligence back." Spy looked at the mercs. "Gentlemen, are you ready?" The mercs quickly took their equipment and went to the BLU base.

BLU Base

BLU Engineer was looking out if any mercs came through the entrance. The BLU team expected them to come fast like last time. He builded a couple of sentries and waited for anybody to come. BLU Demoman placed some stickies just in case and BLU Heavy prepared his minigun.

Soldier: "CHARGE!" The BLU mercs quickly turned around and saw Soldier, Heavy and Medic. Soldier shot some rockets from his Direct Hit while the sentries were distracted with Heavy and Medic. The RED mercs destroyed the sentries and focused on the BLU mercs. Soldier: "Give 'em hell, boys!", BLU Demoman exploded his stickybombs which send Medic flying to the roof. Soldier shot BLU Demoman with his shotgun, BLU Demoman shot some grenades, but it was too late since Soldier already shot a rocket which killed BLU Demoman. When Medic woke up he saw Heavy, who was shooting at BLU Engineer and BLU Heavy but was very injured, since his minigun ran out of bullets and BLU Heavy was firing at him with his Brass Beast. Heavy: "DOCTOR!", Medic quickly got up and healed Heavy. Heavy took some ammo and started firing his Tomislav at BLU Engineer and BLU Heavy. BLU Heavy ran out of ammo and started running like BLU Engineer, but they died before they even got up. Heavy: "What sick man sends babies to fight me?" said Heavy while looking at the bodies. Medic: "Schnell, before zhey respawn!". The 3 mercs quickly continue and killed whoever got in their way.

Meanwhile Engineer set up a sentry in front of the respawn room while Demoman set up some stickybombs. Sniper was hiding while he scoped in to headshot anyone that came out through. BLU Demoman: "FREEEDO-". BLU Demoman did not get to finish since he was killed by Engineer's Level 3 Sentry. Engineer: "That's what ya get!". They did the same with everyone who came out the room. After a while they got bored and started drinking with Demoman.

Scout was running through the hallway looking if there was anyone in Scout: "Alright there's no one here, just a couple of sentries" Spy: "Leave that to me". Spy disguised as BLU Engineer and sapped the sentries while Pyro airblasted any rockets that fired at them. After Spy destroyed all the sentries Scout came and took the intelligence. Spy: "Mission accomplished gentlemen!". But when they left the Intel Room they heard some screams coming from the respawn room.

When they got there they saw BLU Heavy ubered by BLU Medic, BLU Heavy took his Brass Beast and started shooting at Engineer's sentry while the rest of the BLU team fired at the rest of the RED team. Engineer: "Sentry down!", Engineer took off his glove and placed a mini-sentry to keep BLU Heavy busy while he looked for some metal. Soldier charged at the BLU Medic after the uber effects disappeared and fired rockets at him, BLU Heavy started firing at Soldier but got backstabbed by Spy. BLU Heavy: "AHHHHHH!". Scout challenged BLU Scout in a fight once again. Scout: "This base ain't big enough for the two of us!" BLU Scout: "At least we both agree on something!". Scout started shooting at BLU Scout but he drank his Crit-A-Cola. Scout: "Kay this does not look good here umm", Scout ran as he dodged the critical bullets BLU Scout shot. After the effects were gone, Scout took his Boston Basher while BLU Scout was distracted and smashed him. BLU Scout quickly shot him in the stomach and Scout fell. BLU Scout was about to finish him but Scout took out his Winger and fired it's whole clip at BLU Scout, who he killed. Scout called for Medic and he healed him. Scout: "Thanks doc!". Meanwhile Demoman took his sword and charged at the BLU Soldier but he easily dodged it, BLU Soldier fired 3 rockets from his Black Box that nearly killed Demoman. But BLU Soldier did not noticed the stickybombs Demoman left. Demoman exploded them which killed BLU Soldier. Demoman: "Couldn't ya see the bloody bombs?" Demoman laughed at BLU Soldier. Engineer quickly built a dispenser and a mini-sentry to help his teammates, but he did not notice the BLU Spy. BLU Spy: "Surprise". Engineer shot at the BLU Spy with his Widowmaker, but BLU Spy used his Diamondback which contained critical hits. BLU Spy shot at Engineer and was on the edge of dying. Suddenly BLU Spy's head was gone and Engineer saw Sniper waving in the distance. Engineer: "Much obliged". Sniper helped Engineer to get to his feet and both went to Medic, who was currently healing Demoman. BLU Demoman and BLU Pyro came out and charged at Medic, Sniper , Demoman and Engineer. But Medic used his Bonesaw and killed BLU Demoman. BLU Pyro was getting ready to use his flamethrower but got shot in the back by Scout using his Back-Scatter, which instantly killed BLU Pyro. Scout: " It's startin' to bore me how much you suck!". BLU Engineer placed a Level 3 Sentry he had. When the Sentry was done setting up, it started shooting at the RED team. Pyro came and airblasted the rockets fired from the Sentry, which destroyed it, then he got close to Engineer but was shot by BLU Sniper who fired at Pyro with his SMG. Pyro was in the edge of dying, but heavy came and fired at BLU Sniper and BLU Engineer. Medic came and healed Pyro. Scout: "Yo incoming!". The BLU Team already respawned and was gonna get revenge on the RED Team. Medic: "Zhey are going to keep respawing everytime vwe kill them!" Soldier: "FRENCHIE DO SOMETHING!" Soldier grabbed Spy and started shaking him. While the team was discussing, Pyro was playing with his flamethrower and accidently burned a wall. The fire kept spreading. Spy: "SOLDIER FOR THE LAST TIME LET ME GO!" Scout: "Anyone else smells somethin' burning?" The RED Team quickly looked at the building, which was collapsing. Scout: "RUN!". The mercs quickly took the briefcase while the BLU Team left their base and escaped.

The mercs got out of what used to be BLU's base. They all saw it burn to the ground. Everyone then looked at Pyro. Pyro: "Hmmph, hmmph hmph!? (What did I do know!?)". Everyone started to laugh. Pyro was confused. Spy: "Gentlemen, mission accomplished!". The team cheered and made their way home. But when they crossed the bridge, a portal appeared out of nowhere. Scout: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON!?"

 **Well I decided to make this chapter longer since the other one was very short. Anyways guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, this week I will try to introduce the Teufort Nine to Overwatch and then update once or twice a week. Leave any ideas you have in the reviews. Oh and if you guys want me to say the loadouts for the mercs and heroes leave a review. See you guys in the next chapter, peace out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Overwatch vs The Teufort Nine

Chapter 3: Overwatch vs The Teufort Nine

As the Teufort Nine were walking back to their base, a portal appeared out of nowhere which caused the mercs to back off.

Scout: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON!?"

The portal exploded which cause a huge crater in front of the Teufort Nine, leaving them with a group of weird people. The Teufort Nine quickly took their guns out and aimed at the group.

Soldier: "NOW WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE WHO JUST POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE!?" He aimed at them with his Rocket Launcher.

Soldier:76: "We are Ove-"

Soldier:76 did not get to finish as Widowmaker started firing at the Teufort Nine while Junkrat fired some grenades.

Most of the mercs got shot and decided to back away , but they started to fire at the group. Soldier fired 3 direct rockets at the weird looking cowboy, the robot ninja and the fat pig. Heavy took out his Tomislav and started shooting at them, almost killing them. Demoman also set up some stickybombs that he exploded. It injured almost everyone and killed some of them.

Pharah flied to the sky and shot some rockets at the Teufort Nine, the mercs got injured by the rockets and decided to hide in a safe place to discuss a plan.

Engineer: "Alright, we need a plan, Soldier?"

Soldier: "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP, EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU IS GOING TO GO OUT THERE AND KILL THOSE MAGGOTS, WE KNOW THIS PLACE BETTER THAN ANYONE, SO LETS SET UP TRAPS AND FINISH THOSE MAGGOTS, GO! GO! CHARGE!"

The mercs went separate ways and started setting up traps.

After Overwatch woke up, Soldier:76 looked at the dead Heroes and decided to kill the mercs for what they did. Soldier:76 looked around to see if he found any of them, but he did not find them.

"They probably escaped" He thought

Soldier:76: "Alright listen up!" Soldier:76 looked at everyone. "Mercy will stay here and heal those who are injured, the rest scatter and kill those men!"

Mercy stayed behind and revived the Heroes who were dead, while the rest of them scattered around and looked for the Teufort Nine.

Scout was running through the facilty looking if there was anybody, but he did not find anything. He decided to leave their base and look around outside.

Scout: "Yo Sniper, see anythin' from up there?" He said through his earpiece.

Sniper was hiding in a tower right in their base, looking if he could find anyone from the group that fired at them.

Sniper "No mate, haven't seen anything in a while"

Scout kept running around until he heard footsteps around him. He turned around and saw that boy with the weird chest thingy from the group that attacked them. Scout kept running and saw that the boy suddenly teleported in front of him.

Scout: "How the hell did you that!?"

Tracer: "I used my chronal accelerator, love" she said pointing at her chest

Scout: "Y-you are a girl!?"He realized it was a girl when he looked at her chest and her voice too. He was not only shocked by how she teleported, but how he realized it was a girl

Tracer: "W-what!? You thought I was a boy!?"

Scout: "Umm yeah, that hair of your looks like a mess, are the people who cut your hair blind?" He started laughing

Tracer: "That's it!", Tracer took out her guns and started firing at Scout

Scout: "Whoa!"

Scout dodged some of the bullets and started running, while Tracer was chasing him. He kept running until he stopped to see where Tracer was. He did not find her anywhere.

Tracer: "Heya!"

Scout jumped and shot Tracer in the stomach with his scattergun

Scout: "Ha!"

Tracer quickly recalled and regained all her health. Her wound was gone

Scout: "H-how!?"

Tracer just giggled

Tracer took out her pulse bomb and threw it at Scout

Tracer: "Catch this!"

Scout quickly took his Atomizer and knocked the bomb over to the left. Still, the bomb hit both Tracer and Scout, who fell to the floor

Scout looked at Tracer and then realized her Cronal accelesomthin' was the one allowing her to do all of those things. After Tracer woke up she immediately shot Scout multiple times with her Pulse Pistols, but Scout triple jumped and dodge all the bullets.

Tracer: "D-did you just triple jump!?" She said in shock. Even though she has seen Genji double jump, she has not seen anyone TRIPLE jump.

Scout: "Damn right I did!"

While Tracer stood in front of him in shock, Scout quickly took the chance and shot at the Chronal Accelerator, which broke down and stopped working.

Tracer fell to the floor and groaned, while Scout took his Atomizer out, ready to smash her skull

Scout: "Well, it was a pleasure meetin' ya"

Soldier saw Tracer chasing down Scout and was coming to help him, but Phara appeared out of nowhere and fired her rocket barrage at Soldier

Pharah: "JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!"

Soldier quickly took cover and hided. Most of the rockets did not really injured him. After Pharah was done, Soldier took the chance and shot 2 rockets at Pharah.

Pharah flied to the sky before the rockets even hit her

Soldier: "YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN FLY, SISTER!"

He got ready and shot a rocket at his feet, and he jumped to the sky. Pharah saw Soldier and immediately shot a rocket at him, but he dodged it, Soldier shot another rocket in the nearest building to get close to Pharah. When he was close enough, he took his Escape Plan and started destroying Pharah's jetpack.

Soldier: "SCREAMIN' EAGLES!"

Both Pharah and Soldier fell to the floor. Hard. Soldier took the chance while Pharah was still recovering, he took out his shotgun and started shooting her. But Pharah shot her Concussive Blast that send Soldier flying away. Pharah quickly recovered and fired multiple rockets at Soldier. Pharah got close to Soldier

Pharah: "You did well"

Soldier was highly injured, he was on the edge of dying. But Soldier got what he wanted.

Soldier: *coughs* "M-may I at least take out a cigarette?"

Pharah just nodded. But what she did not know is that Soldier had his Buff Banner ready . He took it and blew the trumpet, Soldier quickly took his Rocket Launcher and shot multiple Critical rockets at Pharah, which highly injured here and she was knocked back to the wall.

Soldier: "AMERICA WINS AGAIN!"

Soldier got up to Pharah and sat next to her body. He was very tired and felt like he would take a nap. He took out a cigarette and he lit it.

Soldier looked at Pharah's body.

Soldier: *coughs* "I hope you are dead!"

Pyro was looking around through the forest. He sure did not see anything. Just trees. And more trees. Oh and that very weird tree. Is that a tree?

Pyro gave up and sat near a tree. He took out a magazine and lit it on fire.

*SNAP*

Pyro heard a stick snap, he quickly got up and took his Flamethrower. He looked around but saw nothing out of the usual.

Suddenly an ice wall was formed behind him. He quickly started burning it but started feeling cold. He stopped and looked behind. He saw a chubby girl using what seemed to be something similar to his Flamethrower, but instead of fire, it dispensed ice.

Pyro quickly froze in an ice cube. But it did not take him a second to get out of there. He burned the cube while the girl panicked. He started burning everything while the girl backed away. He could see the fear she had in her eyes.

Suddenly he thought of something. He took out some balloons and made a Balloonicorn. He then proceeded to lit in on fire while it flied around. The girl saw how the Balloon was on fire and started to burn. Pyro was just cheering.

Pyro held out a hand for the girl. She wondered why he did not killed her, but just took her hand.

Mei: "M-my name is Mei"

Pyro: "Hmmphh hmmph hmphh! (My name is Pyro!)

Obviously Mei did not understand his mumbles, Pyro then realized and took the nearest stick. He then wrote what he said on the dirt.

Mei: "Y-your name is Pyro?"

Pyro nodded.

Mei: "Nice to meet you, Pyro!"

Pyro then took other balloons and started to show her some of his favorite tricks.

Demoman set up some stickybombs on the walls and got ready to explode them just in case someone came.

It was a while and he got bored. So he took his beer and started drinking. He started to wonder if anybody was actually there, so he decided to get up and look around. But before he even got up, he saw a wheel that came up to him. Quickly Demoman exploded his stickybombs which caused the wheel to explode.

Demoman: "That was a close one"

Junkrat: "Couldn't agree more mate!"

Junkrat suddenly appeared in front of Junkrat

Demoman: "Ye were the one who did that?" He pointed at the what used to be wheel

Junkrat: "Yeah mate! My own design and bomb!"

Demoman: "Bloody amazing!, How did ye control it?"

Junkrat: "Easy I just used a control remote and used and planted a camera in the wheel to see anyone nearby that I could kill!"

Demoman: "What type of materials do ye use for yer bombs?"

Demoman gave Junkrat a beer and both sat there the whole time talking.

While the rest of the mercs saw that most of them were getting along, they thought maybe they meant no harm. But before they even discussed, Zarya, Mercy and Symmetra appeared and started fighting the rest of the mercs.

Engineer quickly upgraded his Level 2 into a Level 3, He also built a dispenser in case anyone got injured. Heavy and Medic were fighting Zarya and Mercy, while Symmetra built a couple of turrets.

Engineer looked at their technology and found it to be amazing, they also had turrets, and they were very advanced. He then realized they were in a battle and there was no time to think, he then proceeded into building a teleporter in case anyone died and had to respawn.

Meanwhile Sniper took cover and hided in some bushes. He aimed for Zarya's head. But surprisingly he saw another Sniper, but I was not a man, it was a woman.

Spy uncloaked behind Symmetra and sapped her turrets, he then shot Symmetra in the stomach with his Diamondback, she then fell to the floor.

Medic ubered Heavy which surprised Mercy a lot, Heavy then took the chance and fired his Tomislav at them. In the end. Zarya and Mercy had to retreat. They were highly injured.

After the battle the mercs cheered, but there were people missing. Sniper was not in his hiding spot. No one knew were Soldier was and he did not answer through his ear piece. As well as Spy, who was standing with them just a moment ago. Scout came with Tracer's body. No one saw Pyro and Demo. They feared something bad happened.

 **I guess I did not add a lot of action but I wanted some of the mercs to get along with the Overwatch agents. No worries though there is a lot of stuff coming ;) Anyways guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try my best to post a new chapter tomorrow. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Teufort Nine

Chapter 4: The Teufort Nine

Sniper quickly ran to the nearest building. He dropped his ear piece by accident when he was running. After he got there, he took cover and scoped in.

Sniper: "What the bloody hell?"

Sniper saw a female sniper standing in the other building. He made sure to take cover so the other sniper would not notice him. But his plan failed, since the sniper turned around and aimed for his head. Then took the shot.

Engineer: "Where is everyone?"

Scout came to the group carrying Tracer bridal style.

Tracer: "Let me go!"

Scout: "Alright fine"

Scout then dropped Tracer to the floor.

Engineer: "I thought you killed her"

Scout: "Eh I decided to bring her so you could decide what to do with her, since you are the smart ones"

The group heard a groan coming from the destroyed turrets. They found Symmetra knocked out on the floor.

Medic: "Vwhat should vwe do with them?"

Enginneer: "Maybe we can work something out"

Sniper quickly took cover when he see the other sniper looking at him. The bullet only missed by inches. Maybe she was good, but not a professional like him. He took out his rifle. But when he looked again, nobody was there.

Widowmaker: "Au revoir"

Sniper quickly turned around and saw the female sniper, who started firing at. He quickly ran and took cover near a wall. He was expecting for her to come. When she saw him, Sniper quickly took out his Jarate and threw it at her, he then took out his Bushwacka and started fighting the other sniper. Sniper attacked her with his Bushwacka, which gave him a critical hit that made Widowmaker bleed. Widowmaker then threw out her Venom Mine, which poisoned Sniper's lungs. He started coughing until he felt dizzy. Widowmaker aimed at his head, but had no ammo. Sniper charged at her and threw her through the balcony.

Scout: "Where is Sn-"

The group then saw Widowmaker's body falling from the balcony, then saw Sniper waving at them. Sniper ran down and greeted the other mercs.

Sniper: "What did I miss?"

Engineer: "Eh nothing"

Sniper: "So what are we going to do with this two sheilas?" He pointed at Tracer and Widowmaker

Engineer: "Three" He pointed at Symmetra

Medic: "Maybe vwe can vwork something out?"

Sniper: "We should ask Solly and that shape shifting snake. By the way, where are they?"

Engineer: "I don't know where Soldier is, he ain't answering, Scout, where is your dad?"

Scout: "Shut the hell up!"

Engineer, Medic, Sniper and Heavy started laughing, while Scout was mad

Sniper: "Where is everyone else?"

Engineer: "We have no idea"

Medic: "Vwell if vwe are going to vwork something out, we still need to find ze rest of them."

Engineer: "Scout, look around and see if you find anything"

Scout: "Yeah, gotcha!"

Scout ran through the buildings and factories. He stopped when he saw Soldier's body.

Soldier: *coughs* "I-it was about time one of you maggots found me!"

Engineer: "Scout, have you found anything?"

Scout: "Well I just found Soldier, he is highly injured though"

Engineer: "Alright we will bring Medic, tell us where you are"

Scout: "Im in that building near the forest" Scout then hung up his ear piece.

Engineer: "Alright, Medic, Sniper, and Heavy take the bodies and go where Scout is, I'm going to see if I can find Demo and Pyro"

Soldier:76 tried to communicate with the agents who left, but none of them answered.

Before Soldier:76 discussed a plan with Mercy, the mercs who killed them appeared with the bodies of the agents

Soldier:76 quickly took his gun out, but stopped when a knife stared penetrating his throat.

Mercy: "Try to do something foolish and you'll die"

Spy then undisguised as Mercy, leaving Soldier:76 dumbfounded

Bastion quickly turned in turret mode, but was stopped when a Sapper placed by Spy started destroying him.

Mcree: "Better leave him alone" he said while aiming for Spy's head, but Medic fired a syringe which caused his arm to malfunction

Medic: "Relax, it vwill hurt just for a bit, or not" He started laughing like a maniac when Mcree started to collapse.

Sombra got behind the mercs and aimed for Sniper, but she heard a gun click.

Scout: "Better not do anythin' or ill blow your brains out!"

Overwatch was defeated, leaving The Teufort Nine triumphant

Spy was about to kill Soldier:76, but Engineer came running with Demoman, Junkrat, Pyro and Mei.

Engineer: "What in sam's hill are y'all doin'!?"

Spy realesed Soldier:76, who fell to the floor, bleeding.

Engineer: "Ya know, we could kill you right now. In this very place. But maybe we could work something out"

Soldier: "I agree with Engie" Soldier came carrying Pharah's body, then dropping it to the floor

Junkrat: "You know? This mercs aren't really bad at all!"

Soldier:76 thought about it. Then he came to a conclusion

Soldier:76: "Alright, we will stop fighting, but you need to help us get back to our time."

Soldier thought about it. Maybe they could learn something about them after all. He could see that Medic and Engineer were fascinated with this new technology

Spy: "Soldier?, me and Engineer agree. It's your decision"

Soldier: "Deal"

The Teufort Nine left the bodies with the group and left to look for Sniper's van

Soldier:76: "W-who are you?"

Spy turned around and faced Soldier:76

Spy: "We are The Teufort Nine"

 **Yes not as long as the others, but decided to make it short for a conclusion to the fight. Anyways I have read some of your reviews and I am going to use your ideas. And yes I am gonna pair people. See you guys in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to Teufort

Chapter 5: Welcome to Teufort

After the fight, the mercs decided to take the agents to their base. When they got there, Medic and Mercy quickly took the bodies to Medic's infirmary, while the rest of the group took a look around the base. Outside, the base really looked old, except for the sentries Engineer had to kill any intruders, which he had to deactivate for Overwatch to come in. But inside, the base actually looked fancy. The walls were painted red, with yellow flowers as decoration. The base was also huge.

Medic: "Move, Schnell!" Mercy and Medic quickly made their way to the infirmary.

Scout: "Right, so ummm, I guess you guys will be stayin' here for a lil while, so we might as well give you a quick tour through the base, right Spy?" He looked at Spy, waiting for an answer

Spy: "Alright, fine!" Spy did not trust those people yet, so he did not wanted to go around and tell them all of their secrets and information.

The group followed Scout and Spy, leading the way to their infirmary.

Spy: "Alright, this the infirmary, where Medic does all of his filthy experiments. He is also the man that achieved what no other man could do" He pointed at Medic's Medigun.

Medic: "Ja, my Medigun is a miracle worker!"

Mercy: "I thought people did not had such technology in this period of time!"

Medic: "Vwell, it vwas pretty simple actually!"

Mercy: "I would like to know more about the Medigun!"

Medic: "I also vwould like to know about that staff!, vwhy don't we sit for a while and have a chat?"

Mercy: "Of course!"

The group left them and then made their way to the laboratory.

Spy: "This is the laboratory! Where Engineer and Medic spend their time doing experiments together."

Spy opened the door revealing Engineer sitting on a chair while looking at some blueprints of the base, which contained traps that he was going to install later.

Engineer quickly turned around when he heard the door open.

Spy: "This is Engineer, he has created lots of things, like his Teleporter and Dispenser"

Engineer: "Hey"

Winston: "How come you have advanced technology?"

Engineer was about to respond, but he saw Spy's expression telling him not to talk about the australium.

Engineer: "Sorry pardner, I might have to answer that question another day, I'm pretty busy right now"

Spy: "Alright, let's leave Engineer continue his projects"

The group was leaving, but Engie asked Spy to come in for a second.

Engineer: "Spy, can ya come here for a sec?"

Spy: "Alright, you guys wait outside, this won't take long"

While the rest waited outside, Engie and Spy had a little chat.

Engineer: "Spy, why are you so afraid of them knowing what we have?"

Spy: "Because we are talking about the same people who just popped out of nowhere from the future that tried to kill us!"

Engineer: "Well, good point. But they have not tried to attack us."

Spy: "For now"

Engineer: "Alright let's discuss this when Soldier wakes up, between the three of us, we might come to a decision."

Spy: "Fine."

Spy then left the room and proceeded to lead the way to the training and gym room.

Spy: "This is our training and gym room, where most of us practice our sk-

Spy stopped talking when he saw Soldier and Engie waving at him, meaning they were gonna have that meeting.

Spy: "Apologies, I must go, Scout show them the rooms."

Spy then left and entered the control room

Spy: "What"

Engineer: "What do ya think this is?"

Spy: "Ugh!"

Soldier: "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS STOP TALKING!"

They both stopped arguing after Soldier yelled.

Soldier: "I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SAY THIS, BUT ENGIE, I AGREE WITH SPY"

Engineer: "What!?"

Spy: "Well at least someone is thinking right"

Engineer: "We cannot hide the truth from them, what if they have the same mineral in the future and even use it on their technology! It could help us! Besides, we cannot lie to them, they are probably gonna stay here for a few weeks, maybe months!"

Soldier: "HMM, YOU MIGHT BE RIGHT, BUT FOR NOW, NO ONE TALK ABOUT IT, UNTIL WE TRUST THEM"

Engineer: *sighs* "Fine"

Spy: "Understood"

Soldier: "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS GET LOST!"

Soldier then left the room.

Scout: "Right so umm, we do not really have a lot of rooms for us to sleep. So I guess we might have to share!"

Spy uncloaked behind Scout, which made him jump. The group just laughed.

Scout: "Stop sneaking up on me! You stalker!"

Spy: "Scout is right, some of us will have to share and others will sleep in other rooms."

Spy then realized he did not knew their names

Spy: "Apologies, we never introduced ourselves properly, could each one of you introduce yourselves?"

Each member introduced themselves and then Spy proceeded to pair up people. After that, Spy told everyone their partners and the rooms they would be sleeping in.

Spy: "Sombra, follow me. The rest will have to find their partner"

Sombra followed Spy, while the rest scattered around looking for their partner, leaving Scout and Tracer alone.

Scout: "So umm, let me show ya my room"

Tracer followed Scout to his room, where he took out an extra mattress and placed it on the floor. Scout's room was filled with posters, and bats, she also noticed a deck of baseball cards on his table.

Scout: "Alright im gonna sleep on this matress, you can sleep on my bed."

Tracer: "Umm thanks"

The room was silent for a long time, until Scout broke the silence.

Scout: "So, are ya hungry? I could bring you somethin' to eat"

Tracer: "Yeah, I haven't had lunch, thanks!"

Scout then went to the kitchen to make Tracer a sandwich.

Pharah was looking around for Soldier, but then she bumped into someone.

Pharah: "Apologies, I wasn't looking"

Soldier: "YOU HAVE TO PAY ATTENTION NEXT TIME MAGGOT!"

Soldier then took one of his stogies and started smoking.

Pharah: "I'm sorry, I am looking for Soldier, have you seen him?"

Soldier: "HE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Pharah: "Oh umm we are partners, could you tell me where your room is?"

Soldier: "WAIT WHAT!? PARTNERS!? SPY!, IM COMING TO ROAST YOUR FRENCH ASS!"

Soldier stormed out of the room looking for Spy, while Pharah followed him behind.

Mei just decided to wait until she saw Pyro. She looked around to see where Pyro's room was. When she found it, she decided to wait outside. To her surprise, Pyro came up with a mattress for Mei, since Spy told him Mei was his roomate

Mei: "Oh, hi Pyro! I guess we are roomies, could you open the door?"

Pyro then opened the door for his room and left the mattress on the floor.

Mei: *yawns* Im tired, I think I'm going to sleep. Good night Pyro!"

Pyro waved goodbye while he left the room, he promised Engie he was gonna help him set up traps.

When Pyro left the room, he heard someone screaming in Spy's room. When he entered, he saw Soldier strangling Spy, while Sombra tried to help Spy.

Soldier: "WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME SHARE WITH HERE!? SHE ALMOST KILLED ME!"

Pharah: "You also tried to kill me!"

Soldier: "BUT YOU ARE A WOMAN, WOMEN ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING!"

Pharah: "HEY!"

Sombra: "Alright just leave him alone!"

Pyro then took out his flamethrower out

Soldier: "PYRO! BURN HIM INTO FRENCH FRIES!"

Pyro just airblasted Soldier, which sent Soldier flying away, letting Spy breath.

Spy: "Finally"

Soldier: "FRENCHIE IM COMING FOR YOU!"

Pharah stepped in front of Spy

Spy: "Soldier, Pharah is your roommate!"

Spy then took out some black glasses and put them on.

Spy: "Deal. With. It"

Scout: "OOOOOOOOHHHHHH, YOU GOT OWNED!"

Scout suddenly appeared and started laughing like a maniac.

Spy: "How long you have been here?"

Scout: "Oh since everything started, anyways I'm going back to my room, see ya!"

Scout left Spy's room. Soldier then stormed out and when to his room, with Pharah following behind.

Soldier: "HERE!"

Soldier pointed to his bed

Soldier: "GOOD NIGHT!"

With that he left the room, leaving Pharah alone.

While most of the team was sleeping or busy, Sniper sat on his watchtower, looking at the stars.

Widowmaker: "I finally found you"

Widowmaker then climbed the stairs and looked at Sniper.

Sniper: "Oh, it's you"

They both said nothing until Sniper decided to talk.

Sniper: "I have never faced a woman in my life. That's new"

Widowmaker: "I also have to admit that you are not as I expected. I still do not know what that is that you threw on me"

Sniper: "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Widowmaker looked at Sniper with a dead glare.

Sniper: "Well I heard we are roommates. After a day after today, I believe we all need to rest."

Widowmaker: "Agreed."

They both left and decided to rest. What they did not see was the BLU Sniper aiming for them.

 **Yes I have not updated for a while, but I was out of ideas, I was also kind of sick, but I'm back. Also I'm going to leave everyone's loadout at the end of the next chapter that I will try to post soon. Anyways guys, hope you enjoyed and ill see you guys in the next one. Goodbye!**


End file.
